Mine
by Tracy-Needs-Coffee
Summary: A visiting knight makes Arthur jealous and Merlin reaps the benefits.


Merlin slipped into Arthur's room unannounced again. Arthur just rolled his eyes. Merlin would never learn. "Merlin, come here."

Merlin swallowed. That was Arthur's 'you've done something to annoy me' voice. "Yes sire?"

Arthur had to suppress a smirk at the 'sire', he knew Merlin most likely meant 'prat'.

"You seemed to be very friendly with Sir Douglas."

Merlin frowned. The truth was Sir Douglas had been trying to feel him up since he arrived. The man seemed to think Merlin's disinterest was merely him playing hard to get. "I was not. He was trying to get friendly with me, not the other way 'round."

Arthur glared. "You didn't seem too put out about it."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "I couldn't exactly make a scene in the banquet hall by pouring a pitcher over his head or slapping him. He's one of your father's men and I'm just a servant. What did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to turn him down! Tell him you're taken!"

Comprehension dawned on Merlin's face. "Oh Arthur. I did. I have quite a few times since he first arrived."

Arthur turned to Merlin wide-eyed. "You mean he… before tonight even?"

"Yes. At least once a day since he came here. He appears to think I'm just making up a lover to make him jealous."

"That bastard! How dare he."

"It's alright Arthur. He isn't too much trouble. And it's not like I can tell him who my lover is anyway."

Arthur tugged Merlin against him. "You're mine."

Merlin smiled slightly. "Yes."

Arthur rubbed his knuckles against Merlin's jaw. His mouth covered Merlin's and he swallowed the dark haired man's sigh. His tongue slipped in to toy with his as he felt Merlin's arms go around him. Despite Merlin being slightly taller he always felt that Merlin was so much smaller than him. Even though he frequently called Merlin a girl he was very aware of the fact Merlin was a man. And yet he seemed so delicate, somehow fragile, with his too thin body and pale skin. Annoyingly it made Arthur feel all protective and possessive.

"Undress me."

Merlin moved to fulfill the familiar order. Only since they'd become lovers had Merlin been able to indulge in letting his fingers brush against Arthur's skin while dressing or undressing him. And how he longed for bath day when he could bathe Arthur and watch the water pour over his golden skin, or better still when Arthur would invite him to share the bath and they would run soapy hands over each other.

Merlin let his fingers brush Arthur's chest as he untied the laces on the tunic the prince had worn to the banquet. Arthur raised his arms as Merlin pulled the tunic over his head and dropped it on the floor. He'd only have to pick it up again later but he couldn't be bothered with it right now. He sank to his knees before his prince and unbuckled his boots and with Arthur lifting each foot in turn, tugged them off.

He looked up at Arthur and watched his eyes darken as he skimmed his hands up Arthur's legs to the laces of his trousers. He quickly finished undressing Arthur, he knew if he dragged it out any more then Arthur would end up destroying his clothing. As Merlin tossed the trousers away and faced Arthur's erection he couldn't help but lean forward and rub his cheek against Arthur's hard cock.

Arthur grunted and fisted his hand in Merlin's dark hair. "Strip."

Merlin made quick work of his clothes and stood exposed before the prince. Arthur's jaw clinched and his hands curled into fists. If Merlin were anyone else he would have been afraid, but he knew his prince better then any other person ever could. As Arthur advanced toward him, Merlin backed toward the bed until he could sit on it. Arthur reached the dresser beside his bed and retrieved a jar of oil from a drawer. He pushed Merlin down onto the bed with a hand on his chest. Arthur climbed onto the bed to kneel between Merlin's legs. He set aside the jar and ran his hands over Merlin's pale chest, down over his far too visible ribs to his slim waist. He leaned over to press his lips to Merlin's, feeling the rasp of stubble. Arthur moved down to lick and kiss Merlin's long neck, laying a soft kiss on his prominent Adams apple, Arthur bit down on the skin next to it. He sucked on the flesh between his teeth as his thumbs rubbed circles on Merlin's hips.

They had always been careful to not leave marks where anyone could see, but tonight Merlin knew that Arthur needed to lay claim to him. Merlin knew that come morning his body would be covered in bite marks and bruises that he would be unable to fully conceal.

Merlin was trembling under his touch. His lips lingered over Merlin's chest, torturing his aching nipples with his teeth and tongue, making Merlin gasp. Merlin lay beneath him, soft and pliant, totally surrendered. Merlin was his. Arthur's blood pounded in his chest, his head, and his loins. When Arthur decided that Merlin's body was suitably covered with bites he poured some oil into his hand and Merlin's body arched as Arthur slid his fingers over him, into him, and groaned when he found Merlin hot and tight. Arthur moved his oiled fingers in and out of Merlin's body, wrenching desperate sounds from the younger man.

As Arthur added a third finger Merlin's breath sobbed out from his trembling lips. It was unbearable, the dual sensations of pleasure and pain. "Please. Oh, oh Arthur. Please."

Arthur rubbed his cheek against Merlin's belly as he drove him higher. He could feel Merlin's body grasping at his fingers, sucking them in and trying to keep them from retreating. He was impossibly hard and desperate to mate but he would make sure Merlin felt no pain. Once he felt Merlin was ready he removed his fingers and lay down against Merlin's body. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur as he slowly slid into him. Merlin closed tightly around Arthur as he sank deeper and deeper inside. He stared into his prince's eyes, watching him as he thrust, his hips twisting and rotating.

Merlin arched back revealing the column of his throat to Arthur. Arthur's teeth scraped along the other man's jaw, kissing and nipping at Merlin's throat. Arthur's breath hissed through his teeth as Merlin tightened around him. Arthur wanted more, he pushed Merlin's legs back and drove himself deeper inside the dark haired man. Merlin cried out as new sensations assaulted him. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as with every thrust Arthur touched that special place inside him.

"Merlin, look at me. Look at me." He looked up at Arthur, saw nothing but him. Arthur cupped Merlin's face. "You belong to me. You're mine. Say it. Tell me you're mine."

"Yes. I'm yours, only yours."

Arthur closed his hand around Merlin's cock and stroked him. It only took a few strokes before Merlin was coming on his own stomach and chest. And only a moment later Arthur came inside Merlin before collapsing on top of him. Merlin smoothed his hands down Arthur's back as Arthur buried his face in Merlin's neck.

"Mine."

Merlin smiled against Arthur's blond hair. "Yes."

End.


End file.
